


Space Flu and Space Kisses

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Series: Not So Secret Relationship [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Prequel, Sick Fic, Space Flu, its a prequel now, this was meant to be a sequel but whatever!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Sometimes it takes cheesy Altean rom-coms with made up dialogue and space flu to get two people together.





	Space Flu and Space Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I MEANT TO WRITE A SEQUEL I SWEAR! I set up to write a sequel to the first fic and ended up with this so . . . hope you enjoy it? You never expect a plot twist from yourself, but here we are. I do plan to write a sequel! I just got to think of one now, lol. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

They had been camped out in Lance’s room all day, just rarely sneaking out to refill their drinks or grab more snacks. They had been playing on the gaming console almost all day, taking breaks every now and then to simply talk. It was peaceful and just the two of them. It was wonderful and Lance was loving it. He got to spend time with his crush, uninterrupted? Sign him the fuck up. Until the alarm blared throughout the castle. Lance groaned. 

“I don’t want to go fight,” He whined, accepting Keith’s hand to pull him up from the floor. 

“I’m sure it’ll be a quick battle, then we can come right back,” Keith promised, racing down the hall and quickly getting to his hanger, Lance quick on his tail. 

*

They returned weary and tired from the battle, both collapsing into Lance’s bed from exhaustion. Falling asleep quickly, neither cared to notice that they were sharing a bed. If this was a normal night, Lance would be freaking the fuck out. His crush? In his bed? His mom would flip out if she knew. (There was a small benefit to being in space away from your parents.)

Neither of them rose again until Pidge banged on the door, demanding they get up as soon as possible if they still wanted some breakfast. Lance had a very dramatic rising, groaning and complaining the whole time. Keith just ignored him and occasionally told him to shut up as they made their way from bed to table. Hunk greeted them warmly, despite the fact that they were almost an hour late. 

“So,” Pidge said, her eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner. “Rough night last night?” 

Keith just glared as he shoveled space eggs into his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Lance said, looking over his mug as he lowered it from his mouth. “You were there? Big spaceships? We fought? Nearly got blown up at least six times?”

“You know that’s not what I meant, Lance,” Pidge graveled. She loved teasing them. She thought Keith actually liked him back, but Lance knew better than to get his hopes up. Therefore, she teased relentlessly. 

“Well, that’s all that happened last night,” Lance justified, smirking when Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“I want to go back to sleep,” Keith said, pushing his plate aside and laying his head on the table. Lance frowned, putting his hand against Keith’s forehead. 

“Are you feeling okay? You slept a lot last night and now you’re burning up,” Lance said. “You might have gotten space flu.” 

“Lance, I don’t think ‘space flu’ is actually a thing,” Hunk said. “You can’t just put ‘space’ in front of everything and expect it to work.” 

Just then, Keith sneezed violently, shocking the whole table. “I think I got space flu,” He muttered. 

*  
Lance ushered Keith back into his room, threatening to carry him the rest of the way there if he wavered anymore. Keith always shoved his hands away when he tried to help him from toppling over. Curse stubborn boys and their desire to be independent. Thankfully, they both made it back to Lance’s room with no problem. Lance remade the bed and fluffed the pillows while Keith changed into his pajamas. 

“And not just any pajamas,” Lance said excitedly when Keith exited the bathroom. “Space pajamas!”

“They’re literally just pajamas,” Keith rebutted, walking straight into the bed and burying his face into the pillows. 

“Yes,” Lance countered. “But we’re in space. So that automatically makes them space pajamas.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and allowed Lance to tuck him into bed, silently loving the way that Lance was doting on him. 

*

He slept for eight more hours, something unusual for any human, especially for Keith. Lance left him alone for the most part, going to train or hang out with Hunk and Pidge. 

“I’m sure it’s just a space cold or something,” Lance said to Coran. “I’m sure he’ll be back up and punching things in no time.” 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Coran said, handing a bottle over to Lance. “But either way, this should help him recover quicker. I’m sure it’ll work fine for you humans.” 

“Thanks, Coran,” Lance said with a smile, heading out of the medbay and back to his room. 

*

Keith was awake when he returned, but still cleary tired. 

“I hate this,” He complained, propping himself on some pillows. “I’ve never been sick in my entire life, why does it hit me now?”

“Never?” Lance raised an eyebrow as he made his way across the room. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” He said, breaking into a coughing fit. Lance re-soaked the cloth that had been laying on Keith’s forehead, pushing him backwards into the pillows as he finished coughing. 

“Coran gave me some medicine and we’re pretty sure it shouldn’t kill you,” Lance told him. 

“I hope it does,” Keith said, not backing down when he was met with Lance’s unimpressed gaze. “Anything would be better than this.” 

“And people claim that I’m the dramatic one in this relationship,” Lance said, pouring some medicine into a measuring cup. “They obviously haven’t known you long enough.”

“I am not the dramatic one,” Keith claimed. “I am the brooding one, which sometimes makes me appear dramatic.” 

“Oh, of course,” Lance muttered. “How could I forget?”

Keith just smiled at him, obviously content glad that he managed to playfully annoy Lance in a small way. Lance smiled back, cuddling into his pillows and pulling Keith into his side. 

*

Keith finally started feeling better the next day, evidenced by the grunting noises coming from the training deck as he defeated droid after droid. 

“I really don’t think he should be training so soon,” Shiro commented. 

“But you know how he is,” Lance reminded. “He was in bed all day yesterday. He would kill us if we made him rest more. Let him get the energy out.” 

“True,” Shiro agreed, pausing their conversation as Keith walked over to them, panting. “How was your workout?” 

“I can’t get past level four,” Keith stated. 

“That’s still good!” Lance declared. “Maybe we should go watch a bad Altean movie? Let you rest some more?” 

“Uh, sure,” Keith said. “Let me hit the showers, meet you soon?”

Lance nodded. “I’ll make some snacks.”

*

Keith emerged from the showers after an half hour, hair thrown into a makeshift bun. He had on Lance’s favorite sweatpants, not that Lance was complaining. He looked adorable.

“I made your favorite!” Lance professed. “Space popcorn!” 

Keith took the bowl from him as he sat down, clearly thankful. “Thank you.” 

“I got the worst one I could find, ready to make up some dialogue?” 

“With you?” Keith asked. “Of course.”

*

“No, Mr. Pickleman! Don’t leave me!” Lane exclaimed in a high-pitched voice as the Altean, resembling a pickle of sorts, opened the door to leave, his purple lover begging him to stay.

“I have to! We can’t be together! My Pickle-like family will find out and I will be disowned. We just can’t be together,” Keith said remorsefully. Mr. Pickleman grab Purplelady by the wrists, pulling her closely one more time. “I’m so sorry.” 

Purplelady started to cry. “We can run away together,” Lance said desperately. Purplelady inched closer to Mr. Pickleman on screen, Lance subconsciously doing the same with Keith. “It’ll just be us, no one will find out until it’s too late to track us.”

Keith looked at Lance for a moment before continuing the break-up scene. “I must go,” He said, watching on Mr. Pickleman almost leave the screen entirely.

“Kiss me once more!” Lance cried along with Purplelady, two different languages clashing. “One more time before you go!” 

Mr. Pickleman leaned in, resting his hands on the small of her back to draw her closer. They both leaned in, kissing passionately. Lance turned to look at Keith, unsurprised to see him already staring at him. 

“You know, in the movies, this is when the main characters kiss,” Lance whispered, tracing Keith’s lips with his eyes. 

“Are you implying that we’re main characters?” Keith asked, gaze also focused on Lance’s lips. 

“At least for right now,” Lance said, leaning even closer. Their breaths mingled together. Keith was so close, another half inch and they’d be kissing. Lance’s pulse quickened at just the thought. 

“We should kiss then,” Keith suggested, closing the gap between him and Lance. 

Lance couldn’t believe it. He was actually kissing Keith. Keith pushed further against Lance’s mouth, his arm coming to rest on Lance’s shoulder. They continued for slightly longer before Keith pulled away, slightly breathless. “Is it bad that I’ve wanted to do that for a while now?”

“Ditto,” Lance breathed, locking eyes with Keith. “Not to sound like a middle-schooler, but are we dating now?” 

Keith shrugged. “We have been acting like we were for the past few weeks, might as well officiate it.” 

“Officiate?” Lance questioned, scrunching his nose. “That sounds so official.”

“Fine,” Keith said, rolling his eyes with a small smile. “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

“I mean, I got nothing better to do,” Lance responded. “Ow!” He exclaimed when Keith shoved him backwards. 

“You deserve it, you arrogant ass,” Keith said, laughing. 

“You’re so mean, babe,” Lance said, laughing as Keith started to straddle him. They really had been basically dating for the past few weeks. 

*

Lance woke up the next morning, sore throat and headache all too familiar. He rushed out of bed as quickly as he could, trying to avoid how the world look like it was tilting. 

“Keith!” He yelled, bursting into his room and shocking him awake. “You got me sick with your space cold!”


End file.
